Stardust
by Shinzawall
Summary: Yoko, esta comenzando a descubrir algo nuevo. Y por supuesto, no lo piensa correcto, y quiere reprimirlo. Sin saber, que aquel al que ella quiere, también le corresponde. Keiki la quiere. Y entre todos los acontecimientos siguientes, nos divertiremos sabiendo que viven ambos. (¡Yoko x Keiki!)
1. Chapter 1

**Stardust _"Polvo de__ Estrellas"._**

¡Hola!

Me gusta mucho el YokoxKeiki, por lo que pensé que subir este, que es de mi creación, para que lo disfruten. Y bueno, los dejo leer :3

* * *

Había sido informada hace no más de 30 minutos por un mensajero de En-O, algo sucedido en las fronteras. Era un acto reprochable actuar así en tal momento. Más si había tomado una decisión tan prematura como lo era esta, pero simplemente, no podía permitirlo.

— No es posible, que en tiempos de paz, este tipo de cosas se den a suceder, menos si es en las fronteras con En.

Keiki, haciendo sus esfuerzos, intentaba detener sin resultados a la peli-roja. Estaba realmente preocupado por la situación, pero en peor estado lo tenía que su Reina halla decidido ir por su cuenta. Aquella mujer de ojos sagaces que el tanto quería, y por lo cual sufría pensando en que podía volver malherida.

Simplemente, no lo permitiría. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar la salida de Su Majestad.

Pero como Kirin, estaba atado a dejar a la Reina, si así ella deseaba continuar.

Yoko, no tardó nada en dar órdenes para salir rápidamente del palacio. Hankyo, shirei de su kirin, le acompañó, cargando a la Reina en su lomo, para llegar velozmente, después de un viaje, a las fronteras con En. El comunicado que se le había sido entregado con urgencia, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, y tomarse el tiempo de mandar tropas tardaría. Así que, fue ella misma.

Aun no podía entrar en su cabeza, lo que aquel hombre madura proveniente de su Reino vecino, le comunicaba.

Lo creía imposible.

Pero era enviado directo de En-O,.. Y no dudaba de la palabra de Shoryu.

El Taiho, en el Palacio Kinpa, conversó apresuradamente con Kantai, general del Ejercito Real, el cual, al terminar de escuchar, se dirigió rápidamente con sus tropas.

Keiki, terminado ya su aviso, corrió hacia los jardines exteriores para partir rápidamente hacia donde tenía que estar su Reina, ayudado de otro de sus shireis, partió inmediatamente, sin explicar a ninguno de los sirvientes con los que cruzó durante el largo recorrido.

— Su Majestad me ordenó organizar el palacio. Ya he cumplido, así que..—se comentó, mientras volaba los tranquilos cielos de Kei, a alta velocidad.

Yoko, ya estando en las fronteras, se encontró con En-O, quién mantenía las mismas intenciones que ella. Su rostro, mostraba total seriedad, con algo de asco a la escena que yacía apartada de ambos Reyes, y compasión por aquellos muertos en el lugar. Notó ella como el Rey no podía moverse en lo más mínimo, con el seño fruncido, en su expresión de desesperación.

Kei-O, acató la misma expresión que el Gobernante de En en segundos. Queriendo, apartar la vista de tal escena.

Lo que había frente a ambos reyes, era sangre. En demasía. Los soldados, y guardias que custodiaban cada frontera yacían desgarrados en el suelo, se podía decir que no en tal mal estado, pero muertos por diferentes cortos profundos por todo sus cuerpos, mostrando a su vez en el suelo, sangre derramada por todo el lugar. Las armadas también, quebradas alrededor de ellos.

Y terminando ese corto recorrido de cuerpos, uno a peor que otro. Uno más desagradable se presentaba colgado un poco más atrás que el resto. Colgado sobre la muralla. Sus manos masacradas, amarradas por un extraño tipo de alambre con púas, que la sujetaban al muro. El rostro no alcanzaba a distinguirse, más por sus vestimentas podía decirse que era hombre. Su cuello, horriblemente cortado, dejando a la mitad de aquella zona, para conectar la cabeza con el cuerpo. Hacia abajo, rastro de rompas de grisáceos colores no quedaban, más que un sanguinario rojo extendido por todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre. El pecho, con dos cortadas diagonales, exageradamente profundas, mostrando el interior del Sistema, junto a la carne, para asco de ambos reyes. El resto del cuerpo, no en mejores condiciones.

— ¡AHHHHHH!—gritó, horrorizada Kei-O, sacando de su trance a Shoryu a su vez.

Keiki, ya casi en el lugar, al escuchar el grito de su Majestad, corrió aun más velozmente, ignorando el aroma a Sangre, para adentrarse entre las murallas de la frontera. Yoko, más asustada al saber de la presencia de su kirin, corrió rápidamente hacia él, colocándose detrás de él, para tapar con la misma velocidad los ojos al hombre, ayudándolo a que con su extenso traje se cubriese las fosas nasales. Ordenó al shirei llevarse al Taiho inmediatamente, cumpliendo este con su misión en cuestión de segundos.

Shoryu, frente a ella, la miraba atemorizado, no por la escena sanguinaria, si no por la exposición del Kirin al aroma a sangre.

— Terminemos esto de una vez.—declaró En-O.

Yoko asintió en acuerdo, desvainando su espada junto al hombre, para girarse en dirección al Yoma frente a ellos.

O*o*O*o*O

El Shirei, llevó rápidamente al Taiho al palacio Kinpa, ignorando olímpicamente, a todos los sirvientes, pasando directamente a la habitación de su amo, al cual recostó como pudo sobre la cama. Desapareciendo, las doncellas se ocuparon de acomodar a su Señor correctamente.

Kei-O, llegó horas después, impidiendo la salida de Kantai, al verse terminado el enfrentamiento. La reina, corrió rápidamente hacia los aposentos privados de su Kirin. Encontrándolo dormido con una mueca de desagrado. Sonriendo para si misma al saberlo en mejor estado, del que su mente pudo imaginar.

Con lentitud, ya habiéndose despojado de su armadura manchada, se acercó hacia el lugar de reposó de su sirviente. Llegado a el, delicadamente, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos dorados, más blanquecinos que otra cosa, de su querido Taiho.

— Me encantaría saber, que te impulso a seguirme así, sabiendo de aquel terrible aroma a sangre para ti.

La voz de Yoko resonó en el lugar. Mientras la expresión de Keiki cambiada a una mueca de desagrado, a una sonrisa dulce, sorprendente para cualquiera sabiéndose la actitud de Kei Taiho. La peli-roja, saltó un tanto asustada.

— Por que estaba preocupado por Su Majestad. No quería que nada malo le pasará..—respondió, apacible, la voz de Keiki, abriendo este, lentamente sus ojos violáceos.

La Sekichi, no pudo responder a tal comentario, entre la sorpresa, y un claro enojo en sus ojos verdosos.** Eso fue arriesgado.** Y definitivamente así era, pero por primera vez, había presenciado a Keiki actuar impulsivamente.

Una gran y extensa sonrisa, no tardó en surcar su rostro. Una de las tantas que había dirigido en su ya extensa vida, que enamoraban, una vez más al Taiho de Kei.

— Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes?—pronunció la jovial Reina, riendo por lo bajo.

Keiki, anonadado por el comentario de su Reina, simplemente se le quedo mirando por todo el resto de pequeñas risillas tiernas. Kei-O, levantó su rostro nuevamente, acariciando levemente con la yema de sus dedos, el rostro pálido del Taiho, quién, sorprendido, dio un pequeño salto sobre la mullida cama.

— Pero, de igual forma.. Gracias, Keiki.—completó la peli-roja.

La mujer, rápidamente, dirigió tímida, sus labios a la mejilla de Keiki, besándola con suavidad. Un enorme sonrojo se mostró en las blancas mejillas del Taiho, mientras, que en igual estado de rubor, Yoko se separó del Kirin, para pasar a retirarse apresuradamente. El pobre Kei-Taiho, quedando con la sensación en su rostro, no fue capaz de dormir, si no más de pensar en Su adorada Reina, e incluso, hizo una visita nocturna a la habitación de la peli-roja, para apreciarla dormir.

— Su Majestad..

* * *

Bueno ¿Que les pareció?

Y ahora, una lista de términos por si es que se olvida un poco a que corresponde cada uno (Hasta a mi me pasa que, a veces no recuerdo cual es cual.)

**En-O**: Rey de En, también llamado Shoryu, o Naotaka Komatsu, los tres corresponden a la misma persona.

**Kirin**: Criatura sagrada que aborrece la sangre (De verla, puede desmayarse y enfermar), existe uno por reino, y estos son los que eligen al Rey de cada Reino. Cuando eligen a un Rey, descienden desde el Monte Ho (El Monte Ho, es donde nacen, y ahí se crían), junto a su Rey, para gobernar a su correspondiente reino. A los kirin se les coloca nombre, según el reino al que pertenezcan, y si es hombre o mujer. (- Ki: para el hombre/ Rin: Para la mujer) Ejemplo: El Kirin del reino de En es hombre: Se le llama: Enki. O como en Sai, que la kirin es femenina se le llama: Sairin.)

El título de los Kirin al estar en sus reinos, corresponde a **Saiho**, pero por respeto, se les llama **Taiho.**

Enki, como Taika (**Taika** es una persona que debió nacer en los doce reinos, pero con el Shoku, flotó hasta Japón y nació allí, cuando regresan a los doce reinos, tomando su forma original, y se les llama Taika.) también tiene nombre por haber nacido en Horai (Japón para nosotros), y Shoryu (Su amo) le llama Rokuta. / Keiki, es el Kirin de Kei. Su ama es Yoko.

**Yoko (Yoko Nakajima)**, también llamada Sekichi, o Kei-O es la Reina de Kei, y fue elegida por Keiki.

**Shoku**: es una tormenta que conecta el mundo de los Doce Reinos, con el nuestro. Debido a estás tormentas, es que algunos por error nacen en Japón, en vez de nacer en su mundo como es debido. Pueden ser provocados por Sacerdotes de alto rango, Reyes, y Kirins. Y otros que se dan naturales.

**Shirei**: Son Yoman (Yoma), que han jurado lealtad a un Kirin. Estos no son domesticados directamente para servirle a un Kirin, si no que, ambos se enfrentan, y si el Yoma considera al Kirin fuerte o poderoso, entonces le jura lealtad a este, en un pacto que consta en servirle al Kirin durante toda su vida, a cambio de comerse su cuerpo después de que el Kirin halla muerto.

Generalmente, estos son reclutados, debido a la naturalidad pacifica del Kirin, el cual no puede ver la sangre, ni levantar un arma, ni siquiera para defenderse, por lo cual, los Shirei se encargan de protegerlo, y sirven bajo las órdenes del mismo. (Hankyo, es uno de los Shireis de Keiki).

**Yoma:** (En plural: Yoman) son demonios, bestias, animales salvajes, que habitan en distintos lugares. En el Monte Ho, donde pueden ser reclutados por los Kirin, o en los Reinos que carecen de Rey y de Kirin. Hay muchas variedades de bestias como estas.

**Palacio Kinpa:** Este es el palacio Real del Reino de Kei. Donde habitan el kirin, y el Rey.

Cada Reino tiene un palacio Real donde se atienden la mayoría de asuntos a nivel Nacional, y donde habitan el Rey y Kirin. Cada uno con un distinto nombre. Estos palacios reales, están ubicados en la capital de cada Reino, sobre una montaña, exageradamente alta, que pasa el "Mar de nubes", y no es de exceso para ninguno de los pobladores del Reino, a menos de que estén conectados directamente con el Rey o Taiho. O también, si tienen asuntos importantes que reportar, se les permite la entrada.

Bueno, eso es todo. Me gusta mucho la pareja, y hay pocos en español, por ese decidí también subir este. Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Se levantó temprano aquel día. Habían transcurrido tres días desde el incidente en la frontera, y por tanto, aquel acto "Atrevido" por parte de Kei-O a su kirin. O así al menos quería dejarlo Keiki. Ni él, en esos tres días, había prestado más atención que la Reina en las reuniones matutinas, lo cual, por supuesto, preocupó a Yoko, ya que, generalmente ella era la que se desaparecía en sus sueños, para no prestar atención a esas aburridas reuniones.

La Sekichi, hace un rato había comenzado a prepararse para ir a En. Desde lo ocurrido en las fronteras, quedó en hablar con En-O, lo más pronto posible, y era hoy. Keiki, muy distraídamente, y con unas ojeras, que para las doncellas no eran dignas de estar presentes en el rostro celestial de un Taiho, o más bien, horriblemente notorias y grandes. El kirin, con una cara de pocos amigos, comenzó a arreglarse, tratando de que, con una lavada a su rostro, pudiese desaparecer esas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos.

— ¡Keiki!

La voz de su Reina lo alertó.

Aun ella esperaba el permiso del kirin para hacerse paso a la habitación, Keiki, sinceramente, perdía todo sentido común al lado de su Reina. Con un largo, y muy cansado suspiro, permitió con su voz serena, que la peli-roja se adentrase.

— ¿Estás listo, Keiki?—interrogó la oji-esmeralda, con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y-yo? S-sí, su Majestad.—contestó un poco nervioso.

Por una vez, creo que ser tan pálido, me delata. Pensó frustrado el Taiho, sabiéndose que un pequeño y leve sonrojo, su piel lo hacía notar muy exageradamente.

— Entonces, váyamos a En. Supongo que, podremos llegar bien si partimos ahora.

— Shuujo, ¿Usted va a esa hora, para asegurarse de que Enki y En-O no estén dormidos aun?

— Ehhu..—sus dedos comenzaron a chocar nerviosamente.— ... Keiki, si lo hago por eso, pero En-O se enfadará si hablamos mucho de su manera de dormir.

No quería contarle a Keiki, el dice que una Reina no puede hacer estas cosas. Pensó.

— ¿Por que, su Majestad?

— La última vez que fui a En, Enki me pidió que le ayudará con una broma a Shoryu. Rokuta, me dijo que quería que llamase a los de la corte real, un par simplemente, y así lo hice, puesto que como siempre, el estaba dormido para las reuniones matutinas, y Enki, se encargó de llamarlo al salón principal donde nos reuníamos todos. Como sabrás ya que a Enki le encantan este tipo de cosas, pintó el rostro de Shoryu, y lo sentó en una silla del salón, cuando el resto de los Ministros entraron, todos estallamos en risa. Nos persiguió por todo el castillo. Ahora cada vez que hablamos de Shoryu durmiendo, este se colocaba colérico, aunque Rokuta me dijo que se le pasaría.

Keiki, observó con sorpresa a su Reina durante el relato, considerando el exceso de humor e impulsividad en la personalidad del Rey de En, no le extrañaba para nada, que se lo halla tomado como una ofensa, aunque tampoco se imaginaba a En-O, persiguiendo a alguno de sus oficiales, enojado, en una escena que implicaba humor. Aun así, iba a replicar que una Reina no podía tomar esta actitud, sin embargo, al verla tan feliz con el suceso, decidió dejarlo pasar.

— Muy bien, Shuujo, procuraré no hablar de ello frente a En-O.. ¿Partimos ahora?—expresó con tranquilidad.

— Vamos.—aceptó sonriendo.

El viaje en los Shirei's de Keiki, lo hizo más rápido. Ambos mantuvieron conversaciones sobre cosas del palacio, sin nada de real importancia para ellos, pero, al menos eliminado el silencio sepulcral que se formo.

Llegaron rápidamente a En, accediendo al palacio de inmediato.

En-O, y Enki, les esperaban ya casi sin paciencia, en la terraza del palacio. Kei-O rió al verlos tan molestos por la espera. Pero, bueno que por una vez, ellos experimentaran lo que ellos tanto hacían con sus Oficiales, Ministros, y hasta con otros Reyes.

— Vaya, ya han llegado.—afirmó la presencia, con sarcasmo En-O.

Yoko rió.

— ¿Con que me ha estado esperando, En-O?—interrogó sonriente, con una voz burlona, que hizo callar al peli-negro, e también alegro al Taiho de En.

— Bueno, bienvenidos sean al palacio real de En.—cordialmente, Enki saludó con una sonrisa a ambas visitantes.

Ambos provenientes de Kei, asintieron en respuesta.

La conversación que se mantuvo a continuación entre ambos gobernantes, solo trato de las dudas de ambos de ver aun Yoma entre sus Reinos, si bien, En y Kei, estaban estable hace ya, muchísimo tiempo. Los Kirin's, dejando a sus respectivas majestades, se apartaron un poco, a la plaza más abajo de la terraza donde yacían ambos reyes.

— Bueno Yoko.. ¿Te han servido de algo los consejos?—interrogó sonriente.

— ¡Pues sí! He logrado zafarme de algunas reuniones matutinas para ir a ver a Rakushun, la última vez, Keiki no fue capaz de encontrarme.

— ¡Veo que has mejorado mucho! Pero recuerda que no siempre se puede hacer.—replicó Shoryu.

— Ya lo se, pero ya los principales deberes, y necesidades de cada pueblo han sido vistos, y en su medida solucionados, mucho en la corte real no queda que decir, solo hablan mucho de lo que es el resultado, y hasta llenan el tiempo de la reunión sobre algunos rumores entre los Generales, nada tan preocupante, cosas como "Kantai esta peleando por el amor de Shoukei con otro oficial" y cosas así. De verdad, no se por que aun mantenemos la necesidad de eso.

— Lo mismo le repliqué a Enki, aprendí con el tiempo a poder escaparme de los rellenos de mis Oficiales. Sinceramente, prefiero mi habitación a que perder mi tiempo con rumores del palacio.

— Keiki es muy estricto.—comentó Yoko, suspirando largamente.

— Definitivamente te ha tocado al Taiho más serio de los doce reinos.

— Eh, gracias por recordarmelo.—respondió con sarcasmo ella.

Shoryu rió.

Más lejos de ellos, Keiki y Enki compartían un par de palabras. Pesé, que al principio Enki no sabía como tratar con Kei-Taiho, se acostumbro a tratar con él y hablar al paso que florecía con éxito Kei. Enki ya se sabía mucho de los secretos que guardaba la personalidad fría de Keiki, y este, encontraba apoyo en el Taiho de En.

— ¡¿Enserio Yoko hizo eso?!—exclamó la voz sorprendida, pero alegre de Rokuta.

Desde la planta de arriba, Yoko y Shoryu miraron sin entender al pequeño Kirin, mientras un ruborizado Keiki le hacía señas con las manos nerviosamente, como queriéndolo callar. Enki se disculpó con los reyes para proseguir con su conversación.

— Pero,.. ¿Es enserio?—interrogó nuevamente, codeando al otro kirin.

— S-sí.—respondió Keiki, completamente ruborizado.

— ¡Ya tienes el primer paso! Ahora continúa Keiki, tienes tu oportunidad.—aseguró la voz del pequeño.

— ¡P-pero como! ¡Shuujo, es Shuujo, ella es la reina! N-no puedo hacer eso.—respondió con tartamudeó. Sus mejillas, adorablemente tintadas de rojo.

— ¡Vamos, Keiki! Yoko sigue siendo Yoko. Reprimirte, solo hará que sigas tan distante como siempre. Yoko no es Jokaku, despreocúpate.

— P-pero..—intentó replicar el Taiho de Kei.

— Sin peros, Keiki. Yoko es una gran reina, que a llevado a Kei muy lejos, no puedes reprimir lo que sientes por siempre.

Keiki iba a replicar nuevamente, pero Enki se lo impidió, diciéndole finalmente, que el Amor es Amor. No había nada que se podía hacer contra ello.

Shoryu, rió finalmente, al Yoko contarle la última de sus escapadas al pueblo de Kei. Ella adoraba pasear por su pacífico reino, cosa que Keiki jamás le permitía, diciendo que una Reina debía permanecer en el palacio. Por supuesto eso lo comprendía, pero más ganas le daban de ver que clase de Reino estaba creando. A veces se escapaba junto a Shoukei y Suzu, claro, cuando lograba sacarlas de sus melosas escenas con Kantai y Sekki, respectivamente.

— Vaya, y creer que nosotros dos no tenemos parejas, mientras nuestros subordinados buscan su camino en el romance.—continuó riendo Shoryu. Yoko lo acompañó.

— Es verdad, quién sabe, quizá y Shoukei se termine casando.—rió la Sekichi.

— Será para mi un placer asistir a tal ceremonia.

Ambos rieron en conjunto.

— Bueno Yoko, ¿Y tú? No me puedes decir que de pronto, ya no te interesan las parejas.

Yoko adoptó un leve rubor.

— N-no es eso.—respondió un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Ah! ¿Con que ya has encontrada a quién te guste, no?—interrogó nuevamente.

— ¡Shoryu!

Ambos kirins, al haber sacado ese tema sus reyes, escucharon desde su posición.

— Vamos Yoko, se te nota.. ¿Quién es el afortunado?—codeó a la muchacha.

— Ya entiendo como se siente Tai-O cuando lo molestamos.—suspiró la chica.

— Vamos, no metas el asunto de Risai y Tai-O, en algún momento podré molestarlo luego, ahora eres tú.

Yoko estaba intentando buscar la mejor excusa para poder zafarse del asunto, pero con un Shoryu claramente interesado en el tema, eso se hacía cada vez más difícil.

— ¿No me quieres decir?—preguntó finalmente, fingiendo una cara de tristeza total. Enki rió desde su lugar en el jardín.

— ¡No es eso, Shoryu!—regañó la peli-roja.

Shoryu, continuó con su rostro de perro abandonado y mojado. Yoko un tanto conmovida, maldiciendo ser tan débil con aquel rostro tan inocente que podía poner, muy sorprendente-mente, En-O. Yoko se colocó de pie sorprendiendo al otro gobernante, y se acercó rápidamente hasta el oído de él. Shoryu no se movió ni un centímetro, esperando la que podría venir, mientras en Keiki despertaba una nueva, y demasiado desconocida sensación para él.

Kei-O, rendida, terminó por decir.

— Es Keiki.

La sorpresa no tardó en surcar el rostro de Shoryu, quién giró su rostro, para encontrar la mirada cabiz-baja de Yoko. Sonrió. No era una mala sorpresa que enterarse de que era el Taiho, el muy bien sabía por Enki, que sucedía con Keiki, pero escuchar responder a Yoko con la misma sinceridad, le sorprendió, más aun.. ¡Por que llevaban años juntos, queriéndose el uno al otro, sin hacer estúpidamente nada!

— Ey, Yoko, no pongas esa cara. Solo pensé que podrías decírselo.—ánimo Shoryu.

— E-es que..—tartamudeó nerviosamente, ruborizándose.— N-no me creo capaz.

El Rey sonrió ampliamente.

— No es malo lo que sientes, Yoko, solo me has sorprendido, deberías decirle. En tu reino gobierna la paz desde hace 150 años.

— Si lo se, pero..

— ¡Vamos, no dudes tanto!—exclamó sonriente En-O.—Solo, confía.

Mientas tanto, Enki y Keiki se mantenían al margen. Keiki completamente ruborizado, y Rokuta bastante complacido.

— ¿Ya ves? No dudes tanto.—reclamó, sonriendo alegremente.

— M-muy bien.—contestó Keiki, sonriendo levemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy les traigo un nuevo capi!

* * *

El camino de regreso a Kei se hizo un poco más tedioso, debido al incómodo silencio presente.

**¿Que puedo decir?** Yoko intentaba sacar alguna conversación que no les colocase en peor situación a como lo era esta, pero nada podía pensar. Todo quedaba en "No es correcto", "No sirve", etc. Keiki no tenía diferentes pensamientos y dudas.

— Su Majestad..—llamó el Taiho.

Inmediatamente la atención de Hankyo, Hyoki, y Yoko se centraron en Keiki.

— No es nada.—terminó por decir el mayor con voz rendida.

Yoko suspiró. Incluso los Shirei de Kei Taiho se habían aburrido en el viaje.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Llegaron al palacio horas más tarde. Hacía la entrada del anochecer. Los sirvientes esperaban a ambos con alimentos servidos en el gran salón.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Después de la comida, todos los sirvientes notaron como el Taiho y la Reina evitaban mirarse. Eso incluyo a Suzu y a Shoukei, quiénes sabían el afecto que se tenían.

— ¿Que crees que suceda?—interrogó Suzu.

— No lo se. De todas maneras hablamos de una visita al Reino de En..—reconsideró la peli-azul.

Ambas se echaron a reír ante la idea de las conversaciones que ambos Taihos, al igual que los Reyes, pudiesen tener, conociendo a los cuatro.

— Es verdad,.. Es mi idea Shoukei, o.. ¿Todo el mundo ya se dio cuenta de Kei Taiho y Kei-O?

— Pues..—dudó, colocando su mentón sobre su mano, en supuesta pose de "Pensativa"— Veamos.. El Taiho de Tai y En ya lo saben por parte de Keiki. Igual que Tai-O y En-O. Además de ello, aquí nosotros igual, Kantai, Koshou, Sekky, e incluso algunos más de la Corte Real.—nombraba la chica.

— Recordemos que Kyo-O, también pudo percibirlo durante la última celebración de Reyes. Y ni hablar de los gobernantes de Han.

— En conclusión, MUCHOS están enterados de Keiki y Yoko.—declaró al fin la peli-azul.

— ¡Claro! Ya pasado mucho tiempo..—concordó Suzu riendo— Además.. ¿Por que habrán tantas celebraciones entre Reyes últimamente?

Shoukei rió.

— Bueno, los Reinos están en paz. El Reino de Ho, al igual que el de Ko tienen nuevos gobernantes, además hace mucho se superó la crisis de Ryu. ¿Que más se puede hacer? Es obvio que con años de paz, para salirse un poco de la rutina, asistan a las celebraciones, considera también como es En-O, supongo que En Taiho esta bastante complacido de que al menos el Rey de En no se escape a otro lugares y comparta más aquí. En fin, no supongo que estén mal, mientras los Reyes no se olviden que también tiene pueblo.

— Sin embargo, incluso en los pueblos se hacen celebraciones, y los Reinos comparten más entre sí.—continuó Suzu.

Ambas rieron al recordar la última celebración realizada en el palacio Kinpa. Luego de ello, se quedaron en silencio.

— Shoukei.. ¿Los ayudarás?—preguntó la castaña, luego de largo rato.

— No lo se. ¿Que piensas tú?

— Ha pasado ya casi 150 años.. Algo tenemos que hacer.

— Bien, lo haremos.—sonrió la peli-azul.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Yoko se fue directamente a su habitación, después de haber arreglado unos últimos asuntos con Koukan. Lista, con una pijama blanca y delgada, se abalanzó a su cama, cayendo sobre todos los cojines, disfrutando de ese aroma a flores que la abrazaba. Estuvo momentos así, hasta que algo cansada se enderezó para abrigarse con las cobijas de la gran y extensa cama. Le seguía pareciendo toda una exageración dormir en tan fría cama, pero si discutir con sus consejeros se trataba, prefería rendirse.

Intentó en vano dormir. Y al no poder hacerlo, decidió cerrar los ojos e imaginar, pensar en cualquier cosa, algo que al menos la sacará de todo ese nerviosismo que sentía.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Keiki con el mismo problema que Yoko, no pudo dormir. Decidiendo ir a pasear por los Jardines y el Palacio Interior. Sin la habilidad de poder dejar de pensar en su Ama, aun sabiendo que no debía, fue hasta la habitación de Su Majestad, ya entrada la madrugada.

Adentrándose silenciosamente en la habitación observó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la Reina.

— ¿Su Majestad..?—llamó suavemente.

No hubo respuesta. Pensando que la Sekichi se hallaba dormida.

Avanzó hacia la extensa cama, mirando a su ama dormir. Acarició la mejilla morena de la mujer, disfrutando de esa suave piel bajo sus finos dedos. No pudo evitar que una explayar una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Keiki?—lo llamó la Mujer.

Los instintos de Keiki se activaron, aunque no reaccionando a tiempo para cuando su Ama yacía mirándolo de frente. Un ligero rubor se hizo sobre sus mejillas, agradeciendo el que aun estuviese oscuro. Por su parte, la Reina se enderezó en la cama, tratando de fingir toda la tranquilidad posible, que en estos momentos no poseía. Miró a su kirin, el cual aun no podía siquiera moverse.

— ¿N-no puedes dormir?—interrogó ella, con una ligera e in-notoria sonrisa.

— ¿E-eh?.. Y-yo n-no puedo.—respondió con nerviosismo el rubio Taiho.

Yoko sonrió, desviando su mirada de Keiki hacía las cobijas de su cama.

— S-si .. quieres puedes dormir aquí.—ofreció ella, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

Keiki nuevamente se congeló. No se esperaba aquella propuesta. **Más o menos..**

— P-pero.. S-su Majestad.. n-no puedo..—intentó replicar el pobre Taiho todo ruborizado.

— ¡Vamos Keiki! ¡Han pasado casi 150 años, deja de lado la formalidad!—exclamó Yoko, un poco cansada de la actitud cerrada de su kirin.

La Sekichi no le dio oportunidad a replicar nuevamente, jalando la larga túnica de Keiki, para dejarlo caer sobre su cama. Lo acomodó sobre el colchón, abrigándolo con las cobijas.

— Ahora disfruta de la compañía de tu Reina.—declaró la morena, para ella misma acomodarse y hacerse la dormida.

Keiki suspiró. **Así es mi ama...** Sonrió para luego acomodarse hacía el costado, encontrando el cercano rostro de Su Majestad. Se separó rápidamente del rostro de la Morena, casi cayéndose de la cama. Yoko alcanzó a agarrarle del traje antes de que fuera a dar con el duro y frío suelo.

— Gra-gracias..—fue lo único que pudo articular el Taiho.

Yoko riendo, se acomodó entre los brazos del kirin, el cual no pudo más que dejar que se acomodara libremente. Así terminaron durmiendo, aunque Keiki pensó al principio que estar cerca de Su Majestad era peor que estar sin dormir en su habitación, el aroma de su Reina le invadía, y eso si que le no le dejaba pegar ojo.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Al día siguiente, Yoko sentada sobre el gran trono de la Corte Imperial, mientras sus Ministros y otros funcionarios bajo ella, sentados sobre el suelo con la cabeza en alto. Resultaba tedioso para todos estar de pie durante tantos mensajes largo y asuntos de la corte, así que después de una reverencia de pie, todos podían sentarse. Yoko escuchaba un par de cosas del Ministro de Tierras, casi durmiéndose en el proceso. Keiki estaba lo más atento que podía.

**¿Por que seguimos haciendo esto?** La pregunta corrió en la mente de la Reina.

El ministro solo hablaba de una y un millón de cosas, como el último censo de personas, y que el número de habitantes registrados había crecido. Yoko, siguiendo el ejemplo de En, y no queriendo ver un Reino como lo hizo el último Ko-O, el que intento asesinarla, Saku-O, creo un Reino donde los Mitad-Bestia no tuviesen que ser criticados, ni se les privase de derechos, aun trabaja con respecto a Kaikyaku, pero se sentía conforme de lo que estaba realizando.

Keiki se inclinó un poco hacia la Reina para susurrar

— Su Majestad, preste un poco más de atención.—regañó él.

Yoko lo miró, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, aunque poco duró al volver a cerrarse sus ojos. Keiki sonrió.

Los ministros continuaban hablando, algunos líderes de estado que habían venido a visitarla continuaban esperando para recitar su muy largo discurso, como siempre, aburrido. Yoko ya no daba más. Y entre todo eso, un mensajero se adentró al salón corriendo hacia la Reina, arrodillándose ante Yoko para levantar luego la cabeza.

— ¿Que sucede?—cuestionó Yoko, internamente sintiéndose agradecida de la interrupción de aquel.

— Su Majestad Kei-O..—comenzó a decir el hombre.— El Rey de Ko esta aquí, quiere verla.

Yoko arqueó una ceja. Primero: Por que el nuevo Ko-O era "Muy" ¿Como decirlo?, bueno, simplemente se podía decir en otros términos que le gustaba estar al lado de Yoko. El nuevo Ko-O, era un joven que aparentaba unos 20 años, claro que el reino lo llevaba hace mucho años más, su kirin era una pequeña chica que aparentaba de unos 14 o 16 años, que era bastante sociable y alegre, pero racional y atenta a las cuestiones del Reino. Ko-O y Yoko se conocieron en una de las Celebraciones de En-O, ya que ella no pudo asistir a su coronación. Se llamaba Setsuko Yu. Aunque insistió en que le llamarán Sei. Cabellos grisáceos casi azabache, y ojos azules, su piel ligeramente morena. A vista de los demás nada desagradable, sin embargo, prefería evitar un poco estar mucho con Ko-O.

Y ahí, consideró que no fue tan buena la presencia de aquel representante.

— Muy bien.—habló Yoko cansada, levantándose de su lugar.— Ministros, Chousai, y Oficiales, demos por hoy terminado la Reunión, mis disculpas a los líderes de Estado, sin embargo, pido que se queden aquí para el almuerzo, al menos tendrán la oportunidad de expresar lo que quieran comunicarme.—su voz autoritaria dejó a la Corte sin habla, y nadie contradijo lo dicho por la Reina.

Se organizaron rápidamente hacía un lado. Keiki y Kei-O pasaron por el lado de todos los presentes, siendo guiados por aquel mensajero hasta el salón donde se hallaban ambos visitantes de Ko.

— Bienvenidos al Palacio.—saludó cortésmente Yoko.— ¿Que les trae por aquí?

Ko-O y Korin se levantaron para saludarla. La pequeña niña se abalanzó a Keiki con su tierna mirada inocente.

— Bueno, debido a que hacer visitas en protocoló es muy tardío, simplemente vine. Perdona por no avisar con anticipación e interrumpir la Reunión de la Corte.—habló Sei.

— Oh, no es nada. —sonrió.—No te preocupes..

Ambos gobernantes tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesita redonda en aquella zona, con una hermosa vista a los demás pisos, lleno de plantas y decoraciones.

— Bueno. La última vez que fui a En, En-O me habló de que nuevamente quería hacer una "Reunión".—aclaró con una sonrisa el gobernante de Ko.

Yoko arqueó nuevamente una ceja. Aunque había pasado ya un año de la última fiesta echa en Ryu, no estaba de humores para nuevas celebraciones. La fiestas generalmente las hacía En-O para salirse de la rutina, pero a que sí le había encantado poder hacerlo, por que cada vez que tenía oportunidad lo hacía, aunque tenía que enfrentarse a los gustos extravagantes de Han-O para poder hacerlo todo.

— ¿Nuevamente?—cuestionó Yoko.— Yo creo que En Taiho debe estar persiguiendo a En-O al saberlo.—rió levemente al imaginarse la escena.

Sei la acompañó. Keiki miraba todo esto con algo de duda, no podía sentir odio por nadie, pero a veces podía cuestionar el comportamiento de Ko-O para con SU Reina.

— Al Rey de En no le agradan las formalidades.—rió Sei.— Y si no es eso, puede que se este escapando del Palacio.

Yoko no dijo nada, ella también hacía esos chistes a su Taiho de escaparse.

— Pero.. ¿No es muy pronto como para hablar de otra celebración?—preguntó Yoko.

— Lo es. Aunque parece que ya todos los Reinos viven en plena paz.—aclaró Ko-O—Así que últimamente las acciones de los Reyes y otros funcionarios se limita. A ello se le puede llamar suerte, da gran alivio y satisfacción saber que no hay que preocuparse por refugiados, ni esperar con ansias nuevos Reyes. No se cuanto dure esto, sin embargo, hay que disfrutarlo.

— Lo tengo presente, Sei, pero estar de fiesta tan seguido no es propio de un Rey.—dijo ella.

Keiki miró sorprendido a su Reina. ¿Acaso había escuchado eso? ¿Su Reina sugirió más etiqueta? .. No lo podía creer. El Rey de Ko también se sorprendió. Korin no prestaba mucha atención.

— No pensé que te oiría decir eso.. Pero de igual forma, tampoco estoy de acuerdo, he venido a hacerte una visita, supongo que después podrás ir a regañar a En-O como más desees.—respondió el oji-azul, sonriendo con rostro de perdido.

Yoko suspiró.

— Bueno, en realidad no me opongo. Solo pienso que Shoryu a echo uso de su tiempo en celebraciones. Aunque nada se puede hacer, incluso el serio de Gyosou disfruta de las juntas de Reyes entre nosotros, después de todo, hasta nuestros kirins son más cercanos y disfrutan en compañía de otros como ellos.—miró de reojo a Keiki. Sei asintió.

— Lo se. No conozco a Tai-O mucho, pero según lo que me comentó En-O y Enki no es el exacto tipo de persona que vaya a cualquier celebración o junta.—declaró él.

— Es verdad. Supongo que es su extraña costumbre, pero incluso él viene a las juntas de Reyes de Shoryu.

Sei sonrió. Yoko evitó mirarlo.

— En fin. Yo exactamente no me opongo, así que por mi bien. ¿Que piensa hacer esta vez En-O? La última vez tuvo que arreglárselas para poder organizar todo sin que Han-O comenzará a revolver todo.—rió la Sekichi, Sei se imaginaba antes la escena.— Muy bien.. ¿Es eso a lo que has venido, Ko-O?

— Si, claro, y a hacerte una visita. Mi palacio se ha vuelto un lugar más aburrido, así que no me viene mal salir, más si es a ver a tan hermosa Reina.—alabó el hombre, sonriendo.

Yoko continuaba con el esfuerzo de no ser descortés, pues de todas maneras eran Reinos vecinos, aun así, no podía evitar estar incómoda al escuchar todos los halagos de Sei.

— ¿E-eh? Gr-gracias...—fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

Keiki desvió la mirada hacía un lado, viendo como el Ministro de la Tierra (Daishito) se acercaba hacía ellos. Comprendió que se trataba de asuntos en la Provincia. Suspiró, levantándose para ir con el Ministro.

— Discúlpenme, tengo un par de asuntos que atender. —interrumpió el rubio, avanzando hacía el ministro.

Por su parte, el hombre no se sorprendió al ver como el kirin caminaba hacía él. Siendo que Keiki era más perceptivo que Yoko en estos asuntos. Ambos desaparecieron en segundos del salón. Korin continuaba jugando con sus dedos, y con la hermosa flor que había puesta en su cabello. La Sekichi no sabía como continuar.

— ¡Vamos, Sei!—intentó distraerlo Yoko— Enserio.. ¿A que has venido?

Sei la miró.

— ¿Yo?—se levantó, acercándose a la peli-roja— No es nada Kei-O, simplemente, vine a visitarla. Debo admitir que no de la mejor manera, pero.. Espero me perdone.

— No te preocupes tanto.—murmuró Yoko—No es nada importante.. ¿Seguro no tienes asuntos?

— No los tengo.—respondió él— Aunque ya no te molestaré. Me retiró. Igual puedes hablar con Shoryu y ver que será de la próxima reunión.

— Bien, de todas formas, gracias Sei, me has sacado de una Reunión con la Corte.—rió la Sekichi, recordando lo dormida que estaba hacía unas horas.

— Ha sido todo un placer.

Sei junto a Korin se retiraron del salón. Guiados por los sirvientes para poder ir hasta los patios superiores y regresar a Ko por el Mar de Nubes. Yoko, por su parte simplemente suspiró, mientras unas muy burlescas Shoukei y Suzu aparecieron de entre las puertas, tratando de tranquilizar a la Reina que no sabía ni que decir.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Ya después Yoko se hallaba paseando por el Palacio Interior, buscando a Keiki si es que lograba encontrarlo. Estando en los jardines, vio a lo lejos al Taiho, quién estaba disfrutando del Cielo, los árboles, y plantas. Ella quiso entrar silenciosamente para sorprenderlo, pero no funcionó.

— Su Majestad..—llamó Keiki, aun sin mirarla.

— Vaya, ¿Como lo sabías?—cuestionó Yoko.

— Yo se siempre donde se encuentra Shuujo.—contestó el kirin, sonriendo.

La Sekichi avanzó hasta su lado.

— ¿Estás enfadado, Keiki?

— ¿Por que habría de estarlo, Su Majestad?—preguntó Keiki, intrigado.

El kirin frunció el ceño, pensando en por que su Majestad estaría considerando que el estuviese molesto. Aunque generalmente era ella la que le hacía enfadar escapándose. Yoko le mantuvo la mirada, sonriendo juguetona, teniendo su mentón apoyado sobre sus manos.

— Por Setsuko Yu.—pronunció finalmente, aun manteniendo los ojos sobre las plantas.— O mejor dicho Sei, Rey de Ko.

Instintivamente Keiki se hizo hacía atrás, ruborizado. ¡No podía creer que Su Majestad creyera que él..e-el! . Yoko giró para encararlo. Keiki aun no podía reaccionar por tal pregunta, si le decía que sí, es obvio para la Sekichi que estaba celoso.. Pero.. ¿Que pasaba si decía que no? Realmente solo no le gustaba el acercamiento del Rey de Ko, hacía Su Majestad ¡Pero no era para que le preguntara!

— ¿Podría ser que estás molesto por el?—volvió a preguntar Yoko.

— Shuujo, y-yo..—intentó responder él, con las mejillas coloradas.

* * *

¿Y bien? Este es el tercer capi :3.

Ahora, también leves aclaraciones de algunas cosas :D

**Setsuko Yu**: Este personaje, realmente es solo un Rey que yo inventé. Lo coloque para la situación, pero no hay de que preocuparse. También puede ser llamado **Ko-O**,** Sei. **Su kirin es Korin.

**Korin: **La kirin de Ko. La descripción yo la hice. Tiene el cabello tan rubio como lo tiene Enki, además no es TAN pálida como otros kirin. De estatura promedio, a pesar de ser responsable y atenta con cualquier asunto de la Reino que le concierne, es tierna y juguetona.

**Tai-O, Han-O, En-O** Realmente, se coloca el "O" al final del nombre de cada Reino para referirse al Rey. **Saku Gyosou **es el Rey de Tai (Tai-O).

**Daishito / Ministro de la Tierra: **Encargado de la tierra y censos. Es uno de los Seis ministros principales de la Corte Imperial.

Respondo comentarios:DDDD

**Sayu: **¡Gracias por los comentarios! Tu me alegraste :333, bueno lo de la frontera no será nada preocupante tranquila :333. Sip*-* Quería que a Shoryu le gastaran una broma ¡Pero no será la única e.é! . Bueno 150 años tratándose los dos, Lol, algo tenía que pasar *-*. Gracias por seguir ¡Y no te preocupes! Tarde pero siempre actualizaré x3. Igual, espero verte bien seguido :D

**Kimiko-san 3:** Seee, Yoko le quitó el sueño e.è. Claro que continúo. Gracias por leer :3.

- ¡En fin! Espero les halla gustado, nos vemos en el próximo :3.


End file.
